


The Evil Queen and The Half Blood Prince

by EndlessSkies64



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSkies64/pseuds/EndlessSkies64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Facing recovery after a serious injury Minerva McGonagall  calls upon her niece Regina Mills to replace her in Hogwarts till she recovers. once there Regina will face all Hogwarts has to offer and one very dark sarcastic head of Slytherin. Will two helpless souls who face the similar pains find solace in the other or will they bash heads because they are too alike to ever happily be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EliLeFey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLeFey/gifts).



"Tap, tap, tap."

The slumbering figure in the darkroom burrowed further beneath the covers.

"TAP! TAP! TAP!''

Beyond frustrated Regina Mills kicked off her covers and leaped off her bed. She stormed across her room and wrenched open the window. The Great Gray Owl, who moments before had been tapping consistently at the glass, swooped in and landed upon her vanity. Regina glared at the bird who dared to wake her from her slumber.

Rather than give her the letter in its beak, the bird returned her glare. The Evil Queen arched her eyebrow and extended her hand for the letter in the owl's mouth. The owl continued to glare at her with its large amber eyes.

"Well, are you going to give me the letter or not?!"

The owl turned its gray head and ignored her. Regina scoffed in annoyance; the bird knew how to hold a grudge. The infernal creature, her aunt, had named Athena, had loathed her ever since it witnessed her and her aunt play fighting with magic. She had hit her aunt once. Once was enough for the damn bird to hate her. With a flick of her wrist, a bowl of water appeared before the bird. Regina snatched the letter as soon as the bird dropped it.

Her aunt's elegant writing appeared automatically as Regina tore open the letter.

"Dear Regina,

I hope you are faring well and are in the best of health. I'm aware we haven't exchanged correspondence in a while, but it's not because I don't wish to so. Things are not well in Hogwarts, not well at all. The Ministry of Magic is interfering with the children and the school. I am helpless against their interference. I won't deny my involvement in certain mishaps in their plans, but I can't confront them head-on. Albus has warned me enough times to keep my head down. It goes against everything I believe in. Don't even get me started on the wretched toad … Dolores Jane Umbridge who dares to call herself a professor!

The predicament I am in today is due to my inability to remain silent against those who would do me harm. The toad and other members of the ministry were attacking Rubeus Hagrid. I couldn't stand by and allow them to harm an unarmed man so that I may have acted rather impulsively. Or so I've been told. Hagrid managed to escape, but I was shot down by four stunners before I could draw my wand. Against my will, I have been confined in St Mungos.

I will understand if you can't, but I need you to take over my classes until I recover or when they free me from this dreadful prison. I'm worried who the ministry will put in my place. Dolores has done enough harm. My class was the only class the children were safe in. The other professors are too closely watched. I know if you take my place the children will be safe, perhaps a bit terrified of you but no less than they were of me. Don't doubt your capabilities, Regina. No matter how evil you believe yourself to be, I know you are capable of being good.

If you are unable to aid me, please don't respond. This letter was dangerous as it is. If you agree, I'll send you a port key.

Love,

Minerva McGonagall"

Athena watched with curious eyes as the arrogant woman her familiar seemed fond of paced her large room.

When Regina was younger, her mother allowed her to spend two weeks of the entire summer with her aunt. It was the nicest gesture her mother had ever made towards her. Regina didn't understand until later why Cora allowed her to spend time with her hated estranged sister. Cora needed Regina out of the way so she could place her plans into action. Regina loved spending time with Minerva; she was everything her mother was not. Minerva never failed to write to her not even when her mother stopped her trips when she turned eleven. She had been devastated of course, but no one crossed Cora.

Regina paused in her steps. How could she even think of saying no to her aunt? Minerva needed her, and she wasn't going to deny her help.

Regina grabbed a paper and wrote, "See you soon."

Cramming the small note into an envelope, she placed it before Athena. Regina was glad when Athena swooped off with the letter without fussing.

Raising her hands her hands various objects from around the room packed themselves neatly into her large suitcase. While her things packed themselves, she penned a letter to her son Henry. She knew he was in good hands especially since he spent all his time with Emma now.

She would miss him dreadfully, but this was something she had to do. The second letter was for the nauseatingly sweet Snow white. She would need to replace her as Mayor while she was on temporary leave.


	2. chapter 2

Regina felt a tug in her navel as the port key transported her to the room of her beloved aunt.

Fighting the dizzy after effects, she shut her eyes tightly. When the wave of dizziness finally passed she opened her eyes.

Regina smiled at the graying raven-haired woman in the bed.

She placed her large suitcase down as she approached Minerva's bed. Her aunt's signature square glasses balanced on the tip of her nose as she returned the smile. Other than a few wrinkles she hadn't changed at all.

"Well, are you just going to peer at me or you going to hug me, child?"

Regina smiled as she carefully embraced her aunt. "I've missed you, Minerva."

Minerva pulled back and brushed Regina's shoulder length her from her face. "I have missed you as well."

"How is Henry?"

Regina sat in the chair next to the bed as she sighed. "He is doing great. He has been staying with his biological mother for a while now."

Minerva patted Regina's hand gently. "You are still is mother Regina. No one can take away the love he feels for you."

Not wanting to discuss the subject further, Regina cleared her throat. "Do you have any lesson plans prepared for the children or do I have to improvise?''

Minerva scoffed at Regina's question. "Of course I have the lesson plans prepared. They are locked in my private study. The password is the same the one to my chambers. '' Midway upon the journey of our life I found myself within a forest dark.''

"Dark password Minerva.''

"Dark times my dear. The other professors are aware of your arrival, but they do not know that you are my niece. The only one aware of this is Professor Severus Snape, head of Slytherin. He will be your greatest ally. Though I feel I must warn you….. He is not the nicest of people. He is rather sarcastic and enjoys using his sharp wit to bring down others. In fact, he reminds me greatly of you. You have both suffered from a young age and the effects of it-"

"Have led us to choose darker paths. Well, then I imagine we will get along just fine. He must be the spy you have written to me about."

"Yes, he is."

"What does he look like?"

Minerva laughed softly. "Trust me, my dear when I say you will know him when you see him. He's tough to miss.''

Regina smoothed out an imaginary wrinkle on the front of her midnight blue robes. She smiled at the memory of Minerva pointing out that she would have the male population's attention with her robes. Regina didn't think they were bad. They were form fitting like the skirts she wore at home, and the front revealed an appropriate amount of cleavage.

She tapped her borrowed wand in her hand as she waited for the stringy-haired man and his cat to bring Professor Snape. The man mumbling and blushing had stuttered out his name was Filch, and his lovely cat was called Mrs. Norris as he scrambled away.

As the minutes passed, Regina admired the beautiful landscape surrounding the large castle.

An annoying "Hem, Hem" grated her ears as she turned to see two people behind her.

Regina ignored the toad-like creature in pink and gave her attention to the man in black.

Regina's eyes trailed unashamedly over his body.

If Severus were a lesser man, he would have blushed under the woman's intense scrutiny.

Minerva was right the man was impossible to miss. Tall, dark, handsome features and eyes as dark as her heart. Skin as pale as the moon and a peculiar nose.

Their eyes met for a moment. At that moment each felt something deep within them calling out to the other.

It wasn't love nor was it lust, but pain and loss. Both equally tormented by unfortunate occurrences they were unable to prevent.

Severus felt himself being sucked into her dark gaze. He thanked Merlin for the toad's interruption. Regina broke their gaze to look at Dolores.

Severus, in turn, raked his eyes over her body while she was distracted. The words femme fatale came to mind.

Regina Mills is a beautiful woman, but he did not doubt that she was deadly.

Regina listened to the rambling woman in pink. Did the woman never stop speaking?

"Well, professor Mills I feel we are going to be the best of friends."

Regina gave the insufferable woman a sneer like a smile. She'd rather be friends with snow white. "Yes, I'm sure we will."

"Madam those Weasley twins are at it again!"

The odd looking man and his small cat ran towards them as he yelled.

"Those blasted twins! Filch grab the ladder I have another decree for you to put up. Professor Snape will show you to your chambers. Who knows, they might become permanent. I doubt the old prude will recover from her injuries."

Regina glared at the woman's back. How dare she talk about my aunt that way!

With a flick or her wrist, the torches along the walls began spitting balls of fire at the fat woman in pink. What dreadful color!

Severus sneered at Regina. "Your wandless magic is impressive, but if you wish to last here, I suggest you rein in your impulsive tendencies."

"I don't recall asking for suggestion. Now if you have no other criticisms can you please show me to my chambers?"

Severus smirked at her. "Oh, there are other things I could say. I just don't believe there is enough time in the day. "

Regina glared at him as he waved his hand. Her suitcase rose in the air and followed them as he gave her a tour of the school.

Many stairs later Regina and Severus arrived in her aunt's comfortable rooms. Half of the wall contained shelves upon shelves of books. Regina smiled inwardly as memories of her childhood here flooded her.

The emerald couch near the fire called to Regina and aching feet.

"I'm sure Minerva informed you of your class schedule. I'll leave you to rest before your first class. If you need my help, you can always contact me by floor or the dungeons. I'm up at all hours of the night."

Regina nodded her head and followed him to the door.

"Of course."

Regina threw herself on the soft sofa once Severus had gone. So it begins….

The students sat quietly as the dark-haired teacher eyed them. Regina smirked as the famous trio eyed her suspiciously. Her aunt's favorite students didn't trust her….

"As you are all well aware I am the temporary instructor while your professor is out. The same rules and procedures will be followed, and I will not tolerate foolishness from anyone."

Regina turned towards the blackboard. She raised her wand to keep up appearances and pointed it at the blackboard. Words began to appear as she spoke in a loud, clear voice.

"Today we will be learning The Bird-Conjuring Charm (Avis) is a spell that conjures a flock of birds. Now the spell was first used by Garrick Ollivander when testing the four Triwizard Tournament Champions' wands before their First Task of the Triwizard Tournament, in 1994.''

Draco Malfoy ignored the alluring new professor and raised his wand slowly. He made sure the professor wasn't looking as he cast a spell. Under his breath, he whispered the Tail-growing hex.

Regina continued speaking as she caught sight of the mischievous pale looking boy. With a discreet flick of her wrist, his desk turned abruptly causing his hex to fly in a different direction. The chubby boy in front of him yelped as the spell hit his bottom.

Regina smirked as the boy's backside grew a large purple tail. "You there… Goyle is it?"

The terrified boy nodded rapidly. "Escort Crabbe to the infirmary. He seems to have suffered an accident."

As the boys left Regina gazed evenly at the boy she assumed was Draco. Regina toyed with her wand as she spoke. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned. I will not waste my time by giving you another warning."

Regina turned back towards the board as the boy trembled in his desk. From what her aunt had told her she had expected more of a fight.

"I am prefect, and I'm not scared of you….. My father-''

Draco screamed in terror as a ball of fire flew by his head. "You're fortunate Draco. I usually have perfect aim. Now seeing as you're not terribly burned as I had intended, I suggest you keep your mouth shut for the remainder of the class."

Most of the class had already left, although several twittering yellow birds were still zooming around the room, all of Hermione's creation; nobody else had succeeded in conjuring so much as a feather from thin air. Regina could see why Minerva liked Hermione. She was smarter than all her classmates.

Regina was getting ready to go to dinner when the door to her classroom burst open. Severus and a tall blond haired man stalked into the room.

"I demand to know what gives you the nerve to throw –''

The man paused in midsentence as he gawked at the new professor. The man smoothed his long hair as he spoke. "Forgive me for my earlier outburst. I don't believe we have met. My name is Lucius Malfoy, father of Draco Malfoy."

Regina gave the vain man before her best smile. "Regina Mills. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm very sorry we had to meet under these circumstances, but your son was-"

Lucius Malfoy interrupted her with a wave of his hand. "Yes, Draco is always getting into trouble. I'm sure he was just over exaggerating. Don't worry my dear professor I will speak to him personally about his behavior."

"That would be terribly kind of you."

"Think nothing of it. Now, why don't I escort you to the dining hall?"

Regina took his proffered arm. "I'd be delighted."

Regina threw Severus a smirk that rivaled his own over her shoulder as they departed.

He shook his head at how the woman had played a death eater without even really trying. He followed them silently through the door. He'd bet all the money in his bank on her being sorted into Slytherin. The woman not be trifled with. Especially if what Draco had said was true, which he did not doubt that it was.

Regina brushed her hair as she gazed into the mirror. Dinner with Lucius was exhausting! The man was so conceited. She barely refrained herself from burning off his pale eyebrows.

A loud banging on the door derailed Regina's thoughts. Slipping on her black silk robe, she made her way to the portrait.

Severus went to the lecture he had in his mind as he waited for her to open the door. The woman was insufferable. She was supposed to remain under the radar, yet there she was flirting away with one of Voldemort's right hands. He would….

Severus lost his train of thought as Regina opened the door.

The clinging silk portrayed every curve and dip of her body, and the dark color served to highlight her ivory skin. Her shoulder length dark hair framed her face giving her a softer look, and her full lips pouted naturally as she stared at him. Severus was barely able to keep his gaze from wandering down to her ample breasts. The sight made his blood run hot for the first time in years….

Regina raised her eyebrow as she waited for the man to compose himself. She wouldn't admit to anyone, but the intensity of his gaze unnerved her. A mixture of emotions flooded her at once. Some of which she hadn't felt in a long time.

She cursed herself as her voice came out in a husky tone. "Severus does –''

Severus snapped and cleared his throat as well. "You need to control yourself. Did you forget that your task was to remain under the radar? Your little stunt today has put you in plain sight! I expected more from Minerva's niece."

Regina mind blanked as her eyes saw red. One minute she was about to invite him into her room, and now she wanted nothing more than to tear out his shriveled black heart. The torches in the hall flared brightly as Regina leaned in closer to Severus.

His heart began to beat faster and louder. He was sure she could her it hammering against his chest. She was so close to him. If he leaned in just a bit, he could take her bottom full lip in-between his teeth.

"How dare you come to me with your damned lectures!" her hissed words cooled the surge of unbridled lust he felt coursing through his bloodstream.

"I'll have you know that I am no simpering fool! I know what I am doing. I'll ask for your advice when I need it. Till then keep your forked tongue in your mouth!"

Severus bit back a groan as slammed the door into his face. He covered his bleeding nose as he stalked back to his dungeons. Damn that woman!


	3. chapter 3

The staff table could feel the hate rolling off of Regina and Severus in spades. The two in question weren't even sitting next to each other and yet the staff felt they could cut the tension with a dull knife. When Regina wasn't smirking in his direction, Severus was glaring in hers. Something had happened between the two professors, but no one knew what.

Finally having enough of Severus glaring Regina stood and made her way to the exit. Her dark purple robes were swaying dramatically behind her. It didn't take long for Snape to exit in the same dramatic fashion. His black robes billowed around him as he walked to his dungeons. He refused to give Regina the upper hand. He would not speak to her until she apologized for slamming the door in his face. He knew he should've never accepted to help Minerva. In fact, he would write to her immediately. He would tell her how infuriating, arrogant, annoying, impulsive, childlike, beautiful, and intriguing… Where on earth had the last thought come from? He did find her attractive but did he actually find her interesting?

The door must have hit me harder than I previously thought. It must've done severe brain damage. The woman was infuriating! Not intriguing.

Breaking free of from his confusing thoughts Severus became aware of where he was. Instead of standing in front of his own classroom he stood in front of Regina's class. He didn't know how long he had been standing there, but judging by the way the children and Regina were staring at him he guessed it had been long enough.

"Professor Snape, what brings you to my class?"

Quick think of something anything you twit. He wouldn't call Dolores an angel, but at that moment she could've been.

"Ah! I'm glad I found you both together. You see the children," the toad-like woman glared at the 5th years as she spoke. ''need to learn how to use the spells in the books provided by the ministry. I believe you are both competent professors, so I will trust you both to demonstrate the proper spells.''

Snape cursed inwardly as a malicious grin spread across Regina's face. This would not end well for him.

"I accept Professor. Nothing would give me more pleasure than to duel with Hogwarts ''finest"."

That damned woman! I'll show her just how good I am!

"Are you sure Professor? We wouldn't want to lose you after only your second day here."

Regina twirled her wand in her hand. "I don't think I'm in any real danger. Were only demonstrating, right?''

Oblivious to their killer looks, Dolores clapped her hands in delight. "Excellent! I'll tell Filch to arrange the great hall. Alright back to your lessons!''

Snape and Regina glared at one another one last time before he swept away from the door.

Regina smiled to herself. This was going to be a blast!

Whispers of the upcoming duel spread around the castle like a wildfire. The Weasley twins started taking bets on who the winner would be.

In the shadows of an abandoned corridor, a pale-haired boy and his two large friends snickered deviously.

"This will show that filthy mudblood not to mess with me!" the boy held up a small vial with glowing pink liquid.

"What is it?" questioned one of the thick boys.

The fair-haired boy grinned, "The best love potion my father's money can buy."

Regina glared at her copy of Dark Arts Defense – Basics for Beginners. What a repulsive book! How would children learn to defend themselves with these ridiculous spells!

She tossed her book to the side and stepped onto the platform where Severus was waiting. All around them children of all ages contemplated the winner of the match.

"Shall we begin?" Regina nodded, and they took their positions. They bowed to each other very quickly before taking a defensive pose.

Regina blocked spell after spell. She could tell by the slight tilt to Severus's lips that he was enjoying himself. As she blocked the spell, she noticed the board looks on the children's faces and the absence of one pink toad. How marvelous.

Severus barely had time to prepare himself as Regina winked at him after his last spell. With a discreet flick of her wrist, Severus went flying backward. He landed dramatically on his back.

While he was getting up, Regina addressed the class.

"Alright, children the first lesson is not to read this book." Regina incinerated Snape's copy with a ball of fire.

Regina ducked as Severus shot a spell at her. Again she threw him back with a flick of her wrist. While he twisted in the air, Regina spoke. "Second, never take your eyes of your enemy. Be inventive when defending yourself.''

Severus landed on the balls of his feet as he turned to look at Regina he gripped his wand tightly. He was going kill the daft woman.

Too late he noticed the bright coiling rope coming at him. "Carpe Retractum!"

The orange/purple rope curled around his struggling body. The children laughed and stared in awe as Regina pulled him towards her. "Now children we all must be prepared for the inevitable. The spells in that disgusting book aren't going to help you. Now I'm sure someone in this room is experienced enough to teach you a few things."

Harry blushed as her eyes settled on him. "Now before I dismiss you, please give a round of applause to Professor who was such a good sport!''

Snape glared at Regina as she went as to kiss his cheek. Fighting down a blush, he hissed at her as the children departed. "Release me you twit!''

Regina brushed back his dark hair as she smiled. "No, I don't think I will. I rather enjoy having you all tied up."

As the two spoke, no one noticed three devious boys dropping the pink liquid into Regina's drink.

Finally free from the spell Snape growled at her back. "If Dolores finds out about this she is going to fire you.''

Regina smiled as she sipped from her drink. "Lighten up Severus! I can handle her."

Snape knew he wouldn't get anywhere with her, so he bit back his remark.

Intrigued by his silence, Regina turned to face him. "What's the matter cat got-"

Regina felt a surge of emotion run through her as her eyes feasted upon the dark god before her.

Snape held his ground as Regina closed the distance. The strange look in her eyes unnerved him, but he would not move. "Regina you are-"

Severus didn't get to finish his sentence as Regina crushed her lips to his.


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for the comments and kudos! I'm glad someones reading! hope y'all enjoy this chapter. have a fantastic day!

To say Severus was stunned would be a small understatement. Regina curled her fingers in his dark hair and tugged. He gasped in surprise and pain. Taking advantage of his open mouth, Regina deepened the kiss. Severus found himself fighting a losing battle. His mind was telling him to back away, but his body was acting of its own accord.

Without thinking his arms slithered around her body and pulled her closer. He groaned as she took his bottom lip in between her teeth. When they felt a burning sensation in his lungs, he pulled away from her eager lips. She purred as she ran her hands up and down his chest. His hammering heart came to an abrupt stop, as her hands went lower.

"Is something wrong?"

Cupping her face between his hands, he stared into her lust filled eyes that he was sure mirrored his own. Looking past the desire, he saw she was under the effects of a powerful love potion. Severus did not like the conflicting emotions surging within him. He didn't know if he was relieved she kissed him because of the love potion or if he was sad because she did not do it out her own free will.

"Regina you are the effects of a powerful love potion. I'm going to take you-"

Regina turned her head and kissed the palm of his hand. "Yes take me I'm yours, my love.''

Severus recited a list of potion ingredients in his head to distract him from her arousing words.

He needed to get her the antidote before he lost control of his restraint. Thank Merlin it was dinner time!

Taking advantage of the empty hall, he dragged a giggling Regina to the dungeons. Once there he shut the door and bolted it.

"Ok Regina-''

As Severus turned to face Regina, she pushed him against the wall. Pressing her body flush against his own, she leaned forward to kiss his lips.

Severus turned his head, but that did not discourage Regina. Instead of kissing his lips she pecked his cheek and peppered kisses along his jawline.

"Regina you must st-'

Severus could barely speak as she nibbled on his neck. Before he could lose himself completely, he managed to push her away.

"Why do you push me away love? Don't you want me?''

The innocent way she tilted her head and pouted her lips made his blood run hot. He wanted her more than anything at the moment. Deciding it was best to play her game, he smiled what he hoped looked like a kind smile.

"Of course, I do. I just want to give you something first. Is that alright Re-love?''

Regina smiled and kissed his cheek. "Yes. What is it?''

Severus sat her down on his chair and walked to the potion cabinet. Grabbing the antidote, he walked back to her. "Here…love drink this for me please."

Regina grabbed the odd-looking purple liquid. Taking a cautious sniff, she recoiled. The stuff smelled horrible; she didn't want to imagine the taste.

"I don't want to drink this. Please don't make me."

Severus almost caved under distressed look, but then he remembered the situation at hand. "No Regina you have to drink it."

"Alright but first kiss me.''

Severus knew he was going to sound absolutely ridiculous, but it needed to be said. "No kisses till you drink the potion."

Regina glared at him as she threw back the contents of the vial. She coughed and grabbed the desk as the liquid burned down her throat.

After the feeling of nausea passed Regina snapped her head up. What on earth had she done? Without looking at him, she glared at the door. "Do you know who is responsible for tampering with my drink?"

Severus folded his arms across his chest. "If I knew you wouldn't kill the boy, I might tell you who he is, but since I do I will handle the situation myself.''

Regina stood quickly and made her way to the door. Severus watched as she paused before the door. As if fighting an inner battle she turned and marched to him. Severus prepared himself for an onslaught of harsh words and slaps, but what she did next surprised him.

Placing her hand on his shoulder, she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for helping me, Severus. I apologize if my ardent advances caused you any discomfort."

She swept from the room before he could utter a response. Placing his a hand where her lips had been moments before, he felt something shift within him.

Regina smiled at her reflection as she brushed her hair for the night. The incident with Severus had been embarrassing and unfortunate. But not for the reasons others might suspect. She found herself wishing she could remember how his lips had felt on hers. The haze the potion had caused left her with a fuzzy memory she wished was clear.


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i put gandalf in the story i couldn't resist giving Minerva someone! hope you all enjoy this chapter! have a wonderful day!

Yes, I put Gandalf in the story I couldn't resist giving Minerva someone! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Have a beautiful day!

The nurses working the night shift whispered excitedly amongst themselves. Minerva McGonagall had a visitor. Not just any visitor but male one. What man would be brave enough to court tight laced McGonagall?

Minerva huffed in agitation as she turned the page of the magazine one of the nurses had given her. Some muggle issue called Cosmo. What an infuriating magazine! On one page it had ways to please your man in bed.

She smirked, the women who wrote the article were amateurs in the bedroom department.

She hated hospitals. She wanted to return to her students and the school. They needed her doing something useful other than being in bed.

Annoyed beyond belief, she didn't notice two amused grey/blue eyes watching her.

Giving up, she threw the magazine across the room. She would not stay in this infernal ward a moment longer. She wanted to go home and enjoy Regina's company.

Her feet had barely touched the floor when a wave of dizziness hit her. Strong arms went around her waist before she collided with the cold floor.

When the black dots cleared from her vision, Minerva found herself pressed against a firm white mass.

Minerva looked up into the concerned eyes of Gandalf the White.

"Now Minerva I know you are happy to see me, but there is no need to rush out of bed."

Minerva gave him her best glare that would make a lesser man flinch. Under her glare, Gandalf only smiled.

"As much as I enjoy holding you in my arms my dear, I think it would be best for you to get back into bed."

Minerva cursed silently as her blood rushed to her cheeks. There they were his arms around her, chest against chest. He was looking down at her, while she gazed (glared) up at him. In a romantic novel, the man would've leaned down and kissed her passionately. The woman would have melted at the touch of his lips against hers. It was a shame Minerva didn't indulge such frivolous reading.

Gandalf enjoyed the feel of her body against his own. Her injuries might have weakened her body, but the fire in her eyes still burned brightly. Her silky greying Raven hair hung loosely around her shoulders and softened her stern features. She looked so beautiful. He found himself tempted to kiss her. In the romance novels, Frodo had lent him the man and woman were always in this position before they kissed.

If he bowed his head a bit more, their lips would touch.

"Well are you just going to stare at me or are you going to release me?"

Gandalf reluctantly released Minerva and helped her to bed.

Gandalf placed his staff on the bed and pulled a chair close to her bed.

"I know you are annoyed with your confinement my dear, but how are you?"

Minerva's gaze softened as she heard the sincere concern in his voice. Intertwining her small hand with his large one she responded.

"I'm fine Gandalf. The spells just took a bit of strength is all? How are things in your world?"

Gandalf smiled at the woman before him. "The war is over. Peace last finally at hand. Though I see things are not the same here."

"No they are not, but you have given me new hope. If a war as terrible as yours can end in peace so can mine."

Gandalf brought their hands to his lips. He gave her hand a chaste kiss and marveled at the blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Thank you for visiting me Gandalf. You are a very dear friend."

Gandalf smiled to conceal the pain ripping through his chest.

He would always be her friend even if he desired to be so much more.

Snape tossed and turned in his bed as images of Regina in various stages of undress flitted through his mind.

His dreams flitted from erotic to despair. One moment he was undressing her, the other he was watching her body encased in a harsh green light. He cried out as her body fell to the ground.

When morning came, he awoke painfully aroused and frustrated beyond belief.

Jumping out of bed, he walked into his bathroom. He needed a cold shower to get through the day.

Regina dreamt of a dark-haired man with dark eyes. In her dreams, he had kissed her and ripped her nightgown off and ravished her. Regina fought with her cover as the dream switched.

She was in the stables with Severus. Daniel was nowhere in sight.

He may have been gone, but the dream continued the same. Cora came in before Severus could kiss her and ripped out his heart. Regina's eyes snapped open.

Why had the person in her dreams changed? Did she have feelings for Severus? After all these years had her heart moved on from Daniel?

Tossing the covers aside she made her way to her shower. She needed to clear her thoughts before going to breakfast.

Severus didn't look at Regina as she passed by him. He ignored her inquiring gaze and left breakfast early.

Regina's temper flared as the dark haired man left the table. Along with her anger, she felt genuine hurt not too far behind.

Pushing the dreaded emotion back, she focused on her rage and stormed out of the hall.

To hell with the overgrown bat. Who cared if he ignored her!

Severus instructed the class with his usual sneer. The third years cowered beneath his glare.

Walking around the class, Severus berated himself for his child-like behavior with Regina.

It wasn't her fault he couldn't look at her because he feared he would blush.

Walking back to his desk, he noticed a letter with the Malfoy seal on the front.

Dread filled him as he read the words in the paper.

"Lord Voldemort knows of the new instructor."

Snape knew what this meant. Either he convinced Regina to join the death eaters or he would have to dispose of her.

Severus waited in shadows till Regina's last class of the day departed. Shutting the door to the room he confronted.

Regina's temper boiled as she turned to look at Severus.

"What brings you to my class Professor?" She sneered.

Severus crossed his arms. "Due to your reckless actions, you have placed yourself right in front of the dark lord's radar."

Regina laughed. "I fear no one especially not some bald no nose wanna be villain."

Severus glared at her. "This is not some game Regina! Because you couldn't reign in your temper, you have put us all at risk! The dark lord wants me to recruit you, and if I cannot do that I have to kill you! Get it through your thick skull Regina if you leave Minerva's plan will fail! You're a failure Regina Minerva should have never trusted you with the safety of the children!"

Sparks flew from her hand. "How dare you come in here and belittle me! I know what I'm doing Severus! Did you stop to think...? Maybe I can help you spy on-"

Severus had enough the woman would not listen to reason.

"That is it! Minerva is going to hear of this at once. "

He stalked towards the fireplace. He would floo to the hospital and alert Minerva of her niece's behavior.

Regina didn't think twice before tackling Severus to the ground.

Severus groaned as Regina's weight hit him. Straddling his waist, Regina placed his wrist above his head.

Leaning close to his face, Regina hissed menacingly.

"Don't you dare go tattling to my aunt...?"

The rest of her words were lost to him. She was so close to him. He felt his body responding rapidly to her proximity.

Acting on impulse, he picked his head up off the floor and crashed his lips against hers.

Taking advantage of her shocked state, he broke free of her grasp and grabbed her shoulders to push her off.

Regina ignored her anger and gave into the growing lust.

Still, on top of him, Regina buried her hands into his hair and yanked his head back to the floor. Severus gripped her shoulders tightly as he fought against his desire.

Severus groaned as her breasts pushed against his chest and her tongue explored his mouth.

He had to stop this! He couldn't allow this to go any further. Breaking the kiss, he pushed Regina off of him.

They both got to their feet, chests heaving as they struggled to calm their rapid heartbeats.

Severus knew he should apologize, but he also had knocked some sense into Regina. Who better to do that then Minerva McGonagall?

Regina cursed at him as he ran towards the fireplace.

The green flames cut off Regina's words as they transported him away.

Once his body disappeared, Regina took his place. How dare he kiss her as a distraction? She would tare that overgrown bat to shreds.

Gandalf fiddled with his hands as Minerva spoke. He would tell her how he felt. He would take action and kiss her.

Minerva's warm hand on his pulled him from his thoughts.

"Gandalf are you well?"

Clearing his throat, Gandalf padded her hand. He walked away from the bed as he spoke. Speaking rapidly, he began to wring his hands. "Yes I'm fine I just want to tell you I -"

He turned back around and walked back towards her. Nervous Gandalf tripped on his staff. Minerva gasped as half of his body landed on her.

Minerva felt her face flush as Gandalf looked at her. Their noses were touching. What was that emotion in his eyes?

Gandalf slowly leaned closer. Their breaths mingled as his lips neared her own.

Gandalf jumped away from her as the doors banged open. Grabbing his staff, he used his large frame to cover Minerva's.

Gandalf and Minerva stared in shock as a male and female tumbled to the ground before the door. The woman was on top of the dark-haired man. A bright flame in her hand neared the man's face as he pulled the woman's dark hair...

Severus and Regina froze as Minerva's commanding voice resounded through the room.

REGINA MILLS! SEVERUS SNAPE! STOP THIS MADNESS AT ONCE!"

Neither would admit it, but they were both extremely terrified of the spitfire Minerva McGonagall became when her Scottish temper flared up.

Gandalf watched in amusement as the two intruders scrambled to their feet. At least they would be punished! They deserved detention for interrupting his confession. Sitting down, he watched as Minerva's glare set in.


	6. chapter 6

"What on earth has gotten into you two? This behavior is unacceptable."

Minerva rubbed her temples as the two in question yelled their complaints in unison.

"HE'S BEEN STICKING HIS LARGE NOSE IN MY-"

"YOUR NIECE IS ACTING WAY OUT OF LINE SHE HAS ATTRACTED THE ATTENTION OF VOLDEMORT-"

After piecing together the issues between the two, she raised her hand to silence their rants.

"I have heard enough. Frankly, I expected more from the both of you. Instead of working together to keep Hogwarts safe you're both acting like the children you instruct. Severus Regina is old enough to make her own decisions. Regina, you will not under any circumstances go anywhere near the Death Eaters. Am I understood?"

The chastised professors bowed their heads, unwilling to see the look of disappointment in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Minerva," Regina looked at her beloved aunt, "I promise to perform your request more efficiently. Please forgive me."

Regina Mills, feared Evil Queen of the Enchanted Forest, was pleading for her aunt's forgiveness. Others feelings or thoughts of her didn't bother her, but she couldn't stand to her aunt disappointed with her. It hurt as much as Henry's distance.

Severus cleared his throat as he too apologized. He didn't respect many people, but the fearsome woman before him had grudgingly gained his respect over the years.

"We will do better Minerva."

"I know you will, for now, I suggest you both talk out your issues."

The professors nodded in agreement.

"And please children, refrain from killing each other. I don't want to read in tomorrow's daily prophet how two staff members ripped each other to shreds. Unless it's Dolores."

She gave them a small smile as they departed.

Gandalf chuckled while Minerva rubbed the bridge of her nose. Glaring at him she growled, "Shut up you ole coot!"

Severus and Regina walked in silence to his private quarters.

Making sure no one was watching he unlocked his door and allowed her to enter.

Regina sat down while Severus took the seat across from her. With a wave of his hand, the dead fireplace roared to life.

"Some tea perhaps?"

"Do you have anything stronger?"

Severus smirked in her direction before waving his wand. Two glasses and bottle of fire whiskey appeared on the table.

Regina took comfort in the amber liquid as burned down her throat. The warmth of the alcohol spread throughout her body slowly.

Gazing into the blazing fire Severus spoke.

"I assume Minerva informed you of my work as a spy. What else do you know? "

Regina sipped her drink. "I know of your talent for brewing potions, that you are a spy for both sides, and you lost someone very close to you. I don't know who you lost or how much you cared for them. Other than that I know nothing else. What do you know about me? "

"Minerva wasn't precise, but she mentioned you are a queen in a different realm, you too lost someone you cared for deeply, and you have experience in the dark arts. In what capacity I'm not sure."

"If we are to work with each other I guess we should at least try to be amicable."

Severus didn't mean to, well not really, sneer at her. "Are you suggesting we open up and discuss our feelings?"

Regina smirked at him. "I have something different in mind. Have you ever played never have I ever?"

Severus huffed. "I would never play something so juvenile-"

Severus scowled at Regina as she laughed. "My, my, my, is Severus Snape scared of a little game?"

With a wave of his hand, their glasses refilled and a small black pot appeared. "Why don't we make things more interesting? This pot will form the questions, all it needs is a strand of our hair. The pot will know everything about us."

"For someone who doesn't play such a juvenile game, you sure have put a lot of thought into this."

"When hooligans constantly surround one, you pick up on a few things. So do you still wish to play?"

Regina smirked at him. "I have never been one to chicken out before and I sure as hell won't start now." she pulled a black strand of her hair from her head.

"Ladies first."

Regina smirked at him. "Let the game begin."

The pot flared, and a wisp of paper flew out. Snape grasped the paper as it flew in the air.

"Never have I ever lost someone I loved very deeply."

Severus and Regina downed the liquid as another paper flew out. Regina caught it quickly. "Never have I ever suffered from unrequited love."

Severus looked at her untouched glass as he drank his.

"Never have I ever snogged someone in the stables."

Regina blushed as she lifted her drink to her lips.

Severus raised an eyebrow at her. "My deceased boyfriend used to be a stable boy."

"Never have I ever had a crush on a teacher."

Severus blushed brightly under her gaze and shifted in his seat. "Anyone I know Severus."

Much to his horror, he revealed one of his most guarded secrets. "Minerva looked quite fetching in tartan."

Regina chuckled at his response.

"Never have I ever cast an evil curse."

Regina shrugged off Severus inquiring gaze. "I wanted the one responsible for my pain to suffer."

"Did you succeed?"

"Not entirely."

Never have I ever watched my loved one die."

Regina killed away. "My mother tore out his heart right in front of me."

Severus cleared his throat. "The love of my life was my best friend... she died protecting her son from the monster I serve."

"She didn't return your love?"

"Not the way I wished... she fell for the one who would torment me."

"My mother was forcing me to marry a man I did not love. I trusted his daughter with my secret, and she betrayed me."

Severus words slurred as he spoke. "Never hub I ever killed someone."

Through bleary eyes, they both downed their drinks.

Regina struggled to stand. The game had gone on long enough.

"I pink is time for mesh to gosh."

Severus lost his footing as he stumbled towards her. In his drunken haze, he reached out to Regina as he fell.

Regina groaned as Severus brought her down with him.

"My momentum wasish a bit off."

Regina huffed in response as she nestled more comfortably against him. The warmth of the alcohol and his body was far too tempting.

"What aresh yoush doing?"

Regina hummed as she closed her eyes.

"I'm resting my eyesh."

Severus closed his eyes as well. His body felt far too heavy to move. Regina's soft snores lulled him to sleep.

Gandalf returned to Minerva's room when he knew she was fast asleep. His fingers traced the air near her face as he gazed at her. Gandalf didn't dare touch her, for fear of waking his sleeping beauty.

"Minerva," he whispered, "I have a confession to make... For many years now I have harbored certain feelings...for you... You see dearest Minerva, I-"

Gandalf froze as the door opened slowly. Before the nurse could see him, he tapped his staff gently on the floor.

With one final look at his dear Minerva, he vanished. Even while she slept, he couldn't finish his confession. Why was the world against him?

Minerva opened her eyes as the door closed behind the nurse. Gandalf the White had feelings for her. That's why he had been acting so strange.

Minerva shut her eyes; she wouldn't tell Gandalf that she knew. She would let him tell her.

She could wait a little longer for her best friend… the man she loved.


	7. chapter 7

Regina groaned while tiny snow whites pounded the soft tissues of her brain.

"This all your fault you know."

The Evil Queen glared at Severus through her pounding headache. "Oh shut up you snake."

Severus stood above her looking pain-free. Damn dreadful man! "Tsk, tsk Regina. I was going to give you my hangover remedy, but now I'm not so sure."

"Fine, I'm sorry Severus." She murmured.

Helping her up, he unstopped the potion bottle. Handing it to her Regina watched the clear liquid swirl in its glass container.

Regina grabbed his shoulder as she threw back the bitter liquid, her nose scrunched up in an adorable manner, as the foul liquid trailed down her throat. "You'd make a killing if you added a nice flavor to your potions.''

Severus tried to ignore the warmth of her hand on his shoulder in vain. "Yes, well you should get back to your quarters before the whole school wakes up. We have two hours before breakfast begins."

Regina nodded and walked towards the door; she cleared her throat. "I enjoyed myself last night Severus, thank you."

A smile threatened to pull at Severus stern lips. "Hm, first a sorry now a thank you. I should get you drunk more often."

Regina smirked at him. "Yes, and you should confess your love to my aunt. Who knows maybe she will accept you."

Severus blushed profoundly as the echo of her laugh circled him. Damn that woman!

A serene air fell over Hogwarts, waiting to be broken by the troublemakers within the halls. Severus gave Regina the space she desired and Regina, in turn, didn't humiliate him in front of the students. Together they made Dolores's life a living hell; the poor woman didn't stand a chance against the duo.

Her favorite cat china shattered beyond repair after Regina convinced enamored peeves to run rampant through her office. Peeves had grown fond of The Evil Queen; he did everything in his power to please the mischievous dark-haired woman. At one point Regina had to stop him from trying to destroy Severus's favorite caldron.

After dinner, Regina and Severus would drink a nightcap together in either one's quarters. It became a ritual of sorts for the pair. They wouldn't talk much, simply enjoyed the others company. Now that they knew some of the worst things the other had done and the pain each had suffered they felt comfortable. The pair wouldn't dare call the feelings they felt towards the other love because it wasn't that. No, what they felt was empathy. Both understood the other a little too well, nothing deeper could manifest between them. The attraction was there, but that was all. Anything more would only lead to heartbreak and disappointment.

"The war is looming closer with every passing hour, isn't it?"

Severus rubbed his eyes. "Yes, he is getting stronger in power and numbers. They all fear him; no one is safe from his wrath."

"He has hurt you before."

"It's nothing I can't handle."

Changing the topic, Regina questioned his progress with Harry Potter. "He caught me by surprise the other day..."

"What did he see?"

"The memory...of his father bullying me. I kicked him out before he could speak about what he witnessed."

Regina nodded in understanding. She wouldn't want snow white looking through her thoughts.

"I'm escorting the third years to Hogsmeade tomorrow. I plan to keep an eye out for Harry and his friends. I think they have some meeting planned."

Severus was about to respond when he felt the familiar burning sensation on his arm.

With a nod to Regina, Severus departed quickly. Regina whispered into the empty room. "Be safe Severus..."

His body ached, every step brought a new wave of pain. Blood dripped into his eye; a feeble knock was all he could manage. The portrait swung open, and Severus's heavy body fell on a surprised Regina. Using her magic to levitate Severus she placed him on the sofa. He groaned as his body sunk into the soft cushions. Taking the time to brush back his sweaty curls Regina set to work cleaning his visible wounds.

"Rose."

An old house elf appeared, "How may I be of service Professor?"

"Rose please go to this the nurse-"

Severus whispered something harshly. "Rose go to Severus's chambers and grab the black box underneath his bed."

Rose disappeared and returned in minutes with the box. "Professor Snape's things Professor Regina. Will that be all?"

"Yes thank you, Rose."

Regina helped Severus up so he could swallow the liquids. "She slipped a Morpheus potion in the batch…."

Regina smiled at Severus as he succumbed to exhaustion and the potion. Snapping her fingers his tattered robes changed into black silk pajamas. She levitated his snoring form to her aunt's bed, after tucking him she pulled up a chair to the side of the bed. She knew from experience how ugly it felt to wake alone. To feel the pain of knowing no one cared for your well-being. The Evil Queen knew firsthand what loneliness felt like. As his friend, she wouldn't let him wake alone. For the first time in a long time, Regina slept without haunting images of those she had destroyed bothering her.


	8. chapter 8

Severus inhaled deeply, his eyes still closed. Instead of the musty smell of herbs and the dampness of his quarters in the dungeon, he caught the scent of cinnamon? Why the hell did his room's smell of that spice?

His eyes fluttered open as he sat up, silk material kissed his skin with his movement. He looked around the unfamiliar room and spotted a dark figure in a chair near his bed. He strained his eyesight trying to make our mysterious figure. His mind went into defensive mode as the obscured figure stirred. Looking around Severus grabbed the first object closest to him.

Fighting a yawn Regina through her cover off and moved to check on Severus. She gasped as a pillow hit her hard in the face.

"What the Hell was that for?"

Switching on the light, Severus let go of the pillow and met the angry glare of the Evil Queen.

Why was it always him?

"Forgive me, Regina. I'm afraid I wasn't thinking straight. "

Regina huffed as she sat back in her chair.

"I'll say." The annoyance in her eyes faded as she asked how he felt. She looked different more open.

"I feel fine, Regina. Thank you for taking care of me. Forgive me for intruding your privacy last night. "

She reached for his hand but paused when he flinched. Occupying her fingers with a loose thread, she spoke.

"It's alright Severus; I'm sure you would have done the same for me."

Severus nodded in agreement, unused to such open affection displayed for him he flinched. He regretted his action immediately. The soft expression in her eyes disappeared and her features closed off.

"Your robes have been cleaned and are ready for you to use. Would you like to join me for breakfast?"

Regina observed the panicked look that crossed his face.

"On second thought I think it would best if you returned to your chambers. We wouldn't want the children or Dolores to see you here."

She left the room quickly before he could speak.

Once in his chambers, he made a move to change the silk pajamas back to his robes. Rubbing the silk between his fingers, he placed them back on his bed. He rarely indulged in anything. He would keep what Regina had made for him.

A rare smile graced his lips as he walked into class. Although it scared him to think someone could care for him, it felt nice as well.

Stunned whispers from the students pulled him from his thoughts. "Why is he smiling? Maybe he finally lost it mate? That is so creepy."

His usual sneer returned with a vengeance. "If you are all done with your frivolous conversations turn to page 394. Now! "

The days became darker and shorter as time passed. The late drinks and talks by the fire ceased as the dark lord summoned Severus more often. Regina had always been alone even after she adopted Henry. She was flush to think her friendship with Severus would last. He had distanced himself from her ever since he had shown up at her door.

Leaving her last class, Regina dropped off the essays in her hand. She needed to talk to someone...

This was the moment! He was determined to tell her his feelings today! Then after his declaration, he would take her into his arms, staring intently into her eyes and kiss her with all the love he felt.

"Gandalf?"

Even though he was sure his heart would break if she rebuffed him, he would kiss her. If only to have the memory of her full lips against his and her warm body flush against his own.

"Gandalf? Are you alright?"

Minerva took hold of Gandalf's face in her hands. The warmth of the object of his affections hands pulled him from his thoughts.

"Are you all right?"

Gandalf struggled to concentrate when be noticed how close she was to him. He could make our flecks of gold in her emerald eyes.

"Forgive me my dear my mind was elsewhere."

Gandalf bit back a sigh of disappointment as she pulled away from.

"Yes, I could tell from the silly grin on your face and the odd twinkle in your eyes. What in Merlin's name were you thinking of? "

Gandalf's famous courage failed him as she looked at him. He began to stutter, and a deep blush covered his cheeks.

"Minerva... I-"

The door opened, and the dark sweeping figure interrupted Gandalf's attempt.

"Regina how lovely to see you!"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Gandalf smiled, "No of course not. I was just leaving."

"

Taking pity on her poor friend, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek gently. "Thank you for your lovely visit. You are kind to my old friend."

Gandalf blushed brightly, bowing to both of them he departed. The despite her lips still imprinted on his cheek.

At least he had gotten a kiss this time.

"I just don't understand him, Minerva. We were finally getting along and…"

Minerva patted her hand gently. "He pulled away. Regina like you Severus has issues trusting others and I believe he fears losing someone he cares for again. It is why I think he tends to keep his distance from others. If he is close to no one how could their loss affect him?"

Regina looked at the wall past Minerva's head. "I understand, but one cannot keep away from everybody for fear they might die the next day. Everyone has an ending; it is unavoidable to lose someone you care for."

"Regina, don't you keep away from those in your kingdom for fear they too will betray you if you give them even a crumb of your trust?"

Regina glared at her aunt, "That is very different."

Minerva chuckled, "No it isn't my dear. Correct me if I am wrong, but don't you rule your kingdom with fear?"

Regina looked away, "They will rebel if I don't."

"That may be, but you do it for a different reason. You fear that if you show them your heart, they will break it like the others who handled it before."

"I understand the point you are trying to make now. I will give Severus the space he needs."

"Regina, is there something going on between the two of you?"

Regina remained silent, contemplating her aunt's inquiry. "No there isn't. We are far too alike to ever to have anything. At most friendship is all we can ever have."


	9. chapter 9

Merlin how I loathe that damn toad! How dare she use blood quills on children! Nothing would give me more pleasure than to rip out her putrid heart. It would be easy to reach forward and-

"Hem, hem. Regina dearest are you alright?"

"Of course, I am (you bitch)? Forgive me my mind was elsewhere."

"It's alright dear not everyone can comprehend the vigorous amounts work I do every day here at this school, with these horrid children."

Regina desperately wanted to roll her eyes. "It must be challenging and tiring."

Dolores preened. "Oh yes, very hard I don't know how I manage to do it all."

"Funny how Professor McGonagall made it look easy."

Her pink cardigan clashed horribly with her now red face.

"Yes if you excuse me."

Regina bit her lip to keep in her laughter and made her down the hall. A loud crashing noise caught her attention.

The toad's tattle squad had just collided noisily against a now doorless wall.

Idiots! She hoped Harry Potter and his friends were fast learners.

She left the moaning morons behind and continued on her way to the front of the school where the second and third years were waiting.

Five dark hooded figures bowed to their powerful dark lord.

"Go and kill everyone in your path. Let their blood paint the streets and their screams fill the air. "

Severus bowed low. "Where are they going, my lord?"

Piercing red eyes turned towards him. "Thanks to the information you have brought me over the days I was able to plan a perfect attack. This will be the first of many deaths of Hogwarts students."

Severus felt his blood run cold. "Where are they going, my lord?"

Severus lowered his head under the glare of the dark lord.

"I only wish to understand the genius of your plan, my lord fully."

"They, my trusted servant, are going to Hogshead."

Severus felt dread consume him; he needed to warn her. "Brilliant plan my lord."

Something was dreadfully wrong; the air felt thick with tension. Regina scanned her surroundings; a dark figure hid in the shadows. A surge of magic tingled the hairs on the back of her neck.

She ran as a spell was yelled out. Shielding a small group of second years she blocked off the cutting curse.

"Run to the school!"

Several of the older third years stepped toward Regina's side wands in hand.

The dark figures began to emerge from the shadows, masks covering their faces.

"Protect the younger students! Go now! "

They hesitated before rushing away into the woods. Regina threw a fireball in the enemy's direction as they stepped forward.

Spells flew over her head as she ducked and weaved. More cloaked figures appeared as she crushed the beating heart in her hand. She created a wall of fire between the escaping students and the enemies. They would have to kill her to get to them.

A nasty spell clipped her side as she flung a man into a wall.

They were appearing faster than she could kill them. With a flick of her hand, the figures flew against a building giving her time to run for the woods. She hoped the students had made it to safety. A sharp cry caught her attention as she ran past a shop. Turning around she saw a small frightened girl crying, pulling her into her arms she carried the little child into the woods.

She was almost there. The school was so close. She gasped as she ran, the cut on her side made breathing difficult. The group of children she had escorted was close to entering the grounds. She heard branches breaking behind her, putting the girl down she made her decision.

"I need you to run as fast as you can.''

The small girl cried as she hesitated. Regina could hear yells getting closer.

"Run now!"

The girl hugged her before running away from her savior. Regina braced herself and centered her weakening magic. A ball of fire hit the first dark figure who broke through the trees. She was surrounded by a mass of hooded figures. The Cruciatus Curse caught her by surprise, withering in pain she fell to the ground. Before she blacked out, shining lights erupted around her attackers.

The Auroras had finally arrived.


	10. chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everybody who reads comments and kudos this story. really makes my day!

Regina groaned as pain erupted throughout her body every time she moved. Opening her eyes, she found herself in a sterile bed in the nursing station.

"Professor Mills! Lie back down!"

Poppy rushed to the woman's side, forcing her to rest her head on the pillow.

"Where are my students are-?"

"Ssh child, the children are fine. Minor cuts and bruises from falling, but nothing more. You, my child, fared far worse. Now I need you to rest."

Regina heard no more; darkness clouded her vision.

He waited for the nurse to leave for the night. Hidden in the shadows, he walked towards the sleeping woman bathed in the light of the moon.

The faint movement of her chest reassured him, but not much. The whiteness of the sheets matched her pale skin tone. She was so still...

He pulled up a chair and grabbed her cold hand.

"Regina, I'm sorry. This is all my f-"

Severus faltered, she squeezed his hand. A low whisper caught his attention.

"Feeling sentimental are we?"

Severus looked at Regina's smirking face. He would never admit to anyone how happy he was to see the sly look in her eyes.

"Since when do Slytherins take the blame on themselves?" Regina chuckled.

Severus smiled until she winced in pain.

"I'm fine Severus honestly. This is nothing..."

Severus didn't feel at ease with her statement, what else had she suffered through.

"Regina this is all my fault, had I known..."

"Severus this-"

"I couldn't even warn you. You and children-"

"Severus!"

She gripped his hand in hers.

Her eyes softened when he looked at her. "Severus this wasn't your fault."

"When he told me about the attack...I felt helpless."

She understood his pain; this situation reminded him if Lily. The immense pain in his eyes called out to her.

She placed her hand on his cheek, expecting him to pull away. He surprised her and himself by leaning into her touch.

"I'm fine Severus."

Turning his head, he placed a kiss on her palm. Regina smiled at his unusual display of affection; a pleasant tingle trickled through her body.

He brushed her hair gently, hesitation blooming in his eyes as he leaned forward.

He was going to kiss her.

She closed her eyes in anticipation. A faint brush of his lips touched her...forehead.

"Sleep well, Regina."

She watched his black robe swish behind him.

"Goodnight Severus."

Gandalf paused outside of Minerva's door.

"CALM DOWN! YOU CALM DOWN! I'M NEEDED AT THE SCHOOL! I REFUSE TO REMAIN IN THIS DAMN ROOM A SECOND LONGER!"

"Professor please relax-"

Gandalf entered the room before Minerva exploded.

With a quick nod to the nurse, she made her escape. Minerva glared at the shut door and the tall man in front.

Minerva stalked towards him, he stood his ground and braced himself.

Gandalf was surprised when she threw her arms around him, buried her face against his chest and sobbed.

Wrapping his arms around her, he stroked her back.

"What's wrong my dear?"

"Regina was injured, the children were in danger, and no one in this bloody prison will let me out. They won't even let me visit her. "

"I'm sure she and the children are fine. She is a strong girl just like her lovely aunt."

She lifted her head. "Flattery my dear friend? Nice touch."

"Come now Minerva my dear let's get you into bed."

Wanting to mess with him she sighed loudly. "Well the bed is rather small, but I'm sure you can squeeze in somehow."

Gandalf stared at her in shock as she slowly got into bed and patted the spot near her.

He blushed brightly. "Minerva I would never be as forward as to suggest-"

Her throaty laughter stopped him. She was only teasing him! Two can play that game!

He took the seat by her bed. "I think we should wait till you have fully recovered before we attempt any physical activity."

It was Minerva's turn to blush.

Foolish man!

"Yes, I agree. It would be rather inconvenient for us to both be in the hospital because you couldn't handle the 'exercise.'"

Gandalf blushed again. Minerva 50 and Gandalf 10.


	11. chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who reads this story i hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Thanks to everyone who reads this story I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

The death eaters gathered around the dark lord and shivered the tempest of the Dark Lords anger. Nagini's tongue flickered in and out tasting the fear of all the men present, hoping her familiar would allow her to devour one of the fools. A horrendous scream filled the chamber as the dreaded spell shot out the Dark Lords wand. The man fell to his knees in pain, perspiration formed on his forehead.

"Fools! The lot of you! HOW DID ONE SIMPLE SCHOLL MARM BRING DOWN A SIGNIFICANT NUMBER OF MY MEN?!"

The group remained silent and still; blood red eyes watched them intensely. "Is no one brave enough to tell me? What a shame I'm afraid the punishment will be far worse now."

A trembling man stepped forward and fell to his knees before the monster. "She is no school teacher my Lord."

"What is she then? Who is she? What did she use?"

"I don't know who she is my Lord, but I was there when we attacked the children. It all happened so fast, but I don't believe I saw her pick up her wand once."

"Wandless Magic?"

"If it was I am not certain. She created a ball of fire on a whim. She tore out the hearts of your men and crushed them in her hand. The men fell one by one; I couldn't do anything save them."

Nagini slithered near her familiar; the man froze in fear. "Don't worry brave man; you will help your brethren now. By saving all their lives in exchange for your own." The man screamed in horror as the vicious snake attacked him repeatedly. The chamber echoed his screams until the only noise in the dark chamber was of his body twitching, lifeless on the ground.

"Severus!"

"Yes my lord?"

"I want this woman. If you cannot convince her to join me, well you know what to do."

"As you wish my Lord."

Minerva was finally free from the dreaded hospital. Back in her chambers Regina and she discussed what had occurred while she was away.

Minerva gazed at her beloved niece, the sadness in her eyes when she spoke of Severus's distance was evident. Foolish man she would have to speak with him at once! Whatever wounds Regina had suffered didn't seem to affect her at all now. She seemed as healthy as ever physically anyways, emotionally Minerva could tell the girl was confused.

A hasty knock on the portrait door interrupted her thoughts. The annoying voice of the panting echoed into the room. "Severus Snape is demanding entrance Professor."

Minerva raised her eye at Regina who was smoothing out her dress and hair.

"Allow him to enter."

Severus bustled into the room as soon as the door opened. He had to get her to leave, but how? The woman was far too stubborn for her own good. A cruel idea took form as he saw Minerva.

"Hello Minerva, I can't believe I'm saying, but I am glad you have returned."

"Thank you, Severus. I'm happy to be back as well."

"Yes, it's nice to know the students will have a competent teacher instructing them now."

Hurt and anger boiled beneath Regina's skin. She was tired of his childish games. One minute he was kind and sweet the other he was a vindictive ass. Did he think he was the only one with issues in his life?

"Don't worry Severus, now that my aunt has returned I will be going home."

"When?"

Regina glared at the insufferable man. "Tonight."

Minerva was helpless; she watched the exchange between the two. The dark atmosphere in the room could be cut with a blunt knife.

"Good."

"I couldn't agree more. The sooner I get away from this school the better. Maybe I will be able to keep my food down now that I won't have to see your nauseating face,"

Severus's blood ran hot. "I couldn't be happier you're leaving. The children are already suffering because of the war. The last person they need instructing them is a woman who nobody loves, not even her son."

Regina paled. She had confided in him. Trusted him, she had been wrong again. She had foolishly misplaced her trust once more.

Minerva stood and dragged Severus to the door. "What in God's name is wrong with you?! Why on earth would you say that to her?"

Severus looked over her shoulder desperate to get one final look at his dear friend to no avail. "It is for best."

"What is for the best Severus? That she leaves here hating you? The man she thought her friend?"

"Yes."

Minerva watched shocked as he walked away. Rushing back inside she searched for Regina, but all she found was a single note.

"You know how much I hate goodbyes. Write to me. All my love Regina Mills."


	12. chapter 12

Henry gazed around his mom's empty office. His mom, cause she was still his mom no matter what. She had raised him and loved him. Surely she couldn't be evil like everyone said she was. He had hurt her terribly, and now he couldn't even apologize to her.

Emma touched Henry's shoulder. "She's not here kid. Come on I'll buy you a burger."

Just as they were about to leave a swirl of purple smoke appeared in the center of the room.

Regina gasped as two arms encircled her waist, a small body hugged her close.

"I'm so sorry mom."

Regina kept him close, but she pulled back to look at him.

"What did you say?"

Henry smiled. "I'm sorry...mom."

Regina's tattered heart began to pull together. Pulling him closer, she hugged her son. Her dear son.

Looking she spotted her blond nemesis, the blasted golden girl. If her son didn't love the woman, Regina would have been elated to fling her against the wall.

So instead she gave her a tight-lipped smile and a nod of her head. In return, Emma inclined her head.

"I missed you mom."

"I missed you to Henry."

"Where were you?"

Henry and Emma sat staring at the Evil Queen, mouths wide open as she told her tale.

"What?!" She snapped in annoyance.

Emma closed her mouth. "Nothing, it's just hard to picture the Evil Queen instructing children at a school for witchcraft and wizardry."

Henry gaped in pure wonder of the idea of a whole different world full of children with the ability to do magic. "Were there any trouble maker's mom?"

After telling Henry countless stories, he had finally fallen asleep.

Now in her own bed, her thoughts were plagued with memories of a large-nosed, deeply troubled, and awfully wonderful man.

They were too alike ever to have anything deeper than friendship, and even that rested on a shaky foundation.

Their last conversation played through her mind. Why did he behave so cruelly?

Minerva gazed out her window; the school grounds were shrouded in silencing darkness.

Somewhere out there The Golden Trio was battling an evil greater than any known to their world. Children were sent to fight something the so-called officials were too cowardly to face.

The final battle was nearing; she only hoped she wouldn't lose any more of her children. They were her children, even though they did not know the extent of her affection for them.

She had called Severus coward. He had run like one. A niggling sense of doubt wormed its way into her heart, was he guilty? Did he really kill Albus because of the wand? The boy loved the man; he couldn't have.

A knock on her door caught her attention. The time had come the enemies would be upon them within the hour. She would die before they took her home…

Several luminous balls of light shot from multiple wands, causing an enormous shield of light to encompass the castles perimeters. Minerva stood at the entrance of the school with Molly and Filius and two of her strangest students.

"What do we do professor?"

"Why don't you confer with Mr. Finnigan? As I recall, he has a particular proclivity for pyrotechnics."

Seamus Finnigan grinned devilishly. "I can bring it down! "

"That's the spirit, now away you go."

Neville Longbottom stared at her shocked beyond belief. "Are you really giving us permission to do this?"

"Yes, Longbottom."

"Blow it up? Boom?"

"BOOM!"

The boys scattered off to do their job. Filius gazed at Minerva, "You do realize we can't keep out You-Know-Who indefinitely."

Minerva looked down at him sternly. "That doesn't mean we can't delay him. And his name is Voldemort, so you might as well use it, he's going to try and kill you either way."

In a deep booming voice that cast shivers down the backs of those near Minerva yelled the incantation.

"Piertotum Locomotor"

And all along the corridor the statues and suits of armor jumped down from their plinths, and from the echoing crashes from the floors above and below, students throughout the castle cheered and yelled at the horde of moving statues stampeded past them; some of them smaller, others larger than life. There were animals too, and the clanking suits of armor brandished swords and spiked balls on chains.

"I've always wanted to use that spell." Molly gaped at a grinning Minerva.

The enemies came running down the hills in a mass of black, creatures from the dark forest among their ranks. Spiders and other horrid creatures of the night paused inches from the glowing shield that was keeping them away from the tasty morsels of young flesh and crimson blood.

A hush fell over the school as the force field shattered around them, their greatest defense against their enemies was gone.

Wands at the ready, fear and courage were rushing through their bloodstreams; they prepared themselves to face their nightmares in the flesh. For these fouls wouldn't change into whatever they wanted with a simple spell, no to be rid of them, they would have to kill them.

An earth-shattering boom and the sound of splintering wood echoed across the castle. The war had begun.

(I was going to end it there but what's a little more)

Cries of battle erupted from the innocent children fighting in a battle they should have never had to have participated in.

Minerva shot spell after spell protecting as many students as possible from the dark creatures and soulless men and crazed women.

Minerva pushed a student as a vampire launched itself. Minerva rolled with bloodsucker fighting with all her might to prevent it from biting her. Suddenly a bright white light shone around her; the hissing man was pulled off of her and thrown across the courtyard.

Minerva gasped as Gandalf helped her to her feet. "Hello, my dear. I hope we're not too late. I thought you could use reinforcements."

The sound of a friendly fanfare came from around her. Looking up, she saw warriors with swords and bows cutting down the enemies.

There was no time for speeches at the moment, so she used actions. Pulling him towards her, she crushed her lips to his, trying to convey her thanks and love to him in a single kiss. Both breathless she pulled away, "I love you."

Gandalf gaped at her as she disappeared into the crowd, a grin spread across his face. He cut down the enemies with renewed vigor; she loved him. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Gimli and Legolas in the background arguing about who could kill more. She loved him.


	13. chapter 13

Severus stood with the Dark Lord in a damp shack.

"You have performed extraordinary magic with this wand, my Lord, in the last few hours alone."

"No. No, I am extraordinary, but the wand... resists me."

"There is no wand more powerful, Ollivander himself has said. Tonight, when the boy comes, it will not fail you, I am sure of it. It answers to you, and only you."

A sinister look crossed his face. "Does it?"

"My Lord..."

"The wand, does it truly answer to me? You're a clever man, Severus. Surely, you must know. Where does its true loyalty lie?"

"With you, of course, my Lord."

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Dumbledore, Severus. While you live, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine. You've been a good and faithful servant, Severus, but only I can live...forever."

"My Lord..."

His time was up; time seemed to freeze as Voldemort slashed his wand across his throat. He could feel the tearing of his skin, inch by inch; blood gushed from the gaping wound. Choking on his blood, he fell against the window.

With a look of boredom, he turned towards his lovely friend. "Nagini, kill." The snake hissed with pleasure, lunging at him she repeatedly bit him, mortally wounding him.

Fred and George jumped, ducked, and slid out of the way of deadly spells. Each taking down several bad wizards and witches as they went. Grinning Fred and George fought alongside a tall blond elf and a red-haired dwarf.

A bright green spell flew towards an unsuspecting Fred. George screamed in vain at his brother. Fred turned as a bright white light surrounded him shielding him the deadly spell.

When the light cleared, the twins saw a blonde woman lowering her hands, soft white light emitting from them.

"Thanks!" Fred said shocked and grateful for her sudden presence.

"No problem you two must be Fred and George, Regina has told me all about you two. My name's Emma."

George grinned. "You a friend of the professor?"

Emma sent a pulse of light towards some giant spiders. "Not really."

Images of his dear Lilly flashed through his mind as the life source began to leave him. The last image that filled his head was of Regina. An unlikely friend he never expected to make. He only hoped she would one day understand why he had to part with her the way he had. He was glad he had met her, kissed her (well sort of), and befriended her. He could almost hear her lovely voice.

"Dammit Severus wake up I say! You can't die on me yet!"

Severus opened his eye weekly. It couldn't possibly her.

"Regina?" He could barely make out her name through the blood gushing from his throat and the venom coursing through his veins.

"I'm going to help you, Severus. Just stay with me, I can't lose you too. Not you..."

He wanted to tell her it was too late. That his tether to this world was unraveling, only a thread kept him amongst the living.

A dark light filled the room, a burning sensation seared at his throat. He felt the skin at his neck stitching itself back together. The blood had stopped escaping from his body, but the poison was still coursing through his veins. Leaning forward, Regina grasped his face within her hands. She leaned closer, her lips inches from his.

"I refuse to let you die."

She pressed her lips harshly against his, bruising them with force. At first, his mind was flooded by the sensation of her full lips against his, but when the feeling began to return to the rest of his body he began to understand...

He could feel the deadly venom crawling out of his blood towards her lips. Somehow she was literally kissing the venom from his system. Was she insane? He tried to push her away, but he was still too weak.

When Regina felt sure the poison was gone from his body, she pulled away and pressed her mouth against, and empty vial Gold had given her. The vile took the deadly poison from her, sealing the vial she hid it away in her coat pocket.

Severus gazed up at her, pale and extremely tired looking.

"You saved me." She brushed his sweaty hair from his face.

"We saved each other. Now come on let's get you out of here."

In a swirl of purple smoke, the pair vanished and reappeared in his chambers. She laid him down on the bed, making him as comfortable as possible.

"Regina I want to go fight-"

"Severus you have done more than enough. You are not going anywhere."

"Will you stay with me?"

"I have to go help my aunt."

"Promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise."

He held her hand tightly for a moment before reluctantly releasing her.

Cheers rang out through the school. The war was finally over.

Gandalf searched for Minerva through all of the yelling and crying warriors.

He spotted her by the wounded, rushing to her side he helped transport the injured before pulling her into a secluded alcove.

Once he was satisfied that she was not hurt, he pulled her against him in a fluid motion.

"Were you telling the truth when you said you loved me or was it a spur of the moment were all probably going to die type of thing?

Minerva leaned in, whispering against his lips her love for him, before kissing him senseless. Gandalf lifted her off the ground and returned the kiss with ardent fever. Pulling back completely breathless he quickly checked their surroundings.

"I love you, Minerva McGonagall."

The words he had been trying to say to her all week finally made it past his lips.


	14. chapter 14

The war was over, but not without its casualties. Hogwarts and the army Gandalf had brought lost many brave souls, but not as many as would've been lost had they not arrived to aid the brave battling students.

Regina slipped quietly back to Severus's quarters unseen after seeing Emma and Henry off and helping the wounded to the hospital ward. She was not surprised when she walked into his chambers and saw him brewing a potion in his favorite cauldron.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed."

She crossed her arms as he continued to stir the contents of the boiling cauldron counterclockwise.

"You told me to rest; this is how I like to rest."

Nearing the cauldron, she wrinkled her nose; it smelled bitter.

"What exactly are you brewing?"

"I thought Poppy could use some more Calming Draught. To help with those who are in shock. I've already sent her other potions for pain and burns."

Severus was counting the number of times he stirred the mixture as he spoke with Regina. When he reached nine, the liquid turned the appropriate color. Taking the spoon out, he placed it on the table near him and finally looked up at Regina. His heart swelled with relief at the sight of her unharmed being. He had delayed looking at her for fear of seeing her injured. Walking towards her, he hesitated momentarily before pulling her into a tight embrace.

Regina took comfort in his embrace. She took comfort in the fact that her dear friend was still very much alive.

He kissed her temple, unable to resist the show of affection. He was glad they had survived. He was pleased that she was his friend.

They were sitting by the fire, a drink in their hands. After the day they had, Severus almost dying and Regina tearing out the black hearts of their enemies, a drink was needed badly.

"The children wish to throw a party."

"What does the new headmistress say?"

"She agrees. I think she knows the children deserve it. After all the darkness they have seen they need some light in their lives. They need hope."

"That they do."

Severus cleared his throat, the paleness of his cheeks colored bright pink as he stared into his glass.

"Are you going to the dance?"

Lost in the movements of the flames, she failed to notice his growing blush.

"Yes. My aunt wants me to bring Henry," Her lip curled slightly. "and Emma."

Grabbing the snake by its tail, he gathered his cowardly courage. How was it that he could face the dark lord every day and he couldn't ask Regina to accompany him to the dance?

"Would you like to go with me?"

Regina tore her gaze away from the bright fire, jaw dropping in surprise.

"I didn't know snakes could blush." Severus went from bright pink to bright red. "Yes, I would love to go with you."


	15. chapter 15

Minerva rushed around the castle, preparing the great hall for the grand party tomorrow. All the participants in the war would be there, and she had to ensure the food and drinks would be plentiful. The elves of the castle bustled about trailing closely behind her skirt. When everything was finally settled, she made her way to her old rooms to wish Regina a peaceful night.

Plans and ideas flew through her mind distracting her from the man hidden in the shadows. She gasped in fright as two large arms encircled her waist and tugged her behind a tapestry. Freeing her arm, Minerva punched her attacker on his nose, eliciting a groan from the tall man. His arms tightened around her as he pushed her against the wall.

"My dear is that is not the welcome I had in mind."

Minerva ceased struggling; her captor was her beloved Gandalf. "Oh, dearest I am sorry."

She touched his beard her fingers curling the white stands gently. He gasped in pain as the caress turned into a tug. "What on earth were you thinking? Sneaking up on me so soon after the battle, I could have killed you! I still might kill you!"

Gandalf cautiously pulled his beard from her tight grasp; he so loved when she was angry. The flame in her eyes never failed to excite him.

"I swear Gandalf you-''

He pressed his lips against hers, silencing her protests. She pulled back from him.

"You are so lucky I love you."

She pulled him back to her before he could respond. Her insistent lips on his made him very glad she shared his feelings. She pushed him back again, this time, her lips were only inches from his own. Her warm breath tickled his lips.

"and I am very fortunate to have your love in return."

"I love you, Minerva."

Their lips collided with an intense need to show the other how much their love consumed them. There behind the tapestry near her quarters Minerva McGonagall, strict headmistress, stood snogging like a teenager in heat. What would the students think of their tight laced professor now?

Severus and Regina walked to aunts Quarters in silence. They would occasionally glance at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Severus made sure to walk close to her; his hand would accidentally brush against hers. Regina smiled at his boyish move, she wanted to hold his hand, but she refused to another step toward him. She didn't want to him to push her away as he had in the past.

"You didn't have to walk me, Severus."

Severus brushed his hand against hers again. "I didn't have to, but I wanted to."

Gandalf bit a sensitive area on her neck causing Minerva to purr loudly in delight. Severus whipped out his wand and placed himself in front of Regina.

"Who's there? Reveal yourself!"

Minerva and Gandalf froze, their faces turned beet red.

Oh, merlin no Severus will never let me live this down!

Minerva feeling giddy waved her wand. Smokey lettering appeared before Severus.

"The people behind the tapestry would like to offer their compliments to Professor Snape and request that he keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."

Minerva hoped he would leave it be. "Why you insolent fools! Reveal yourselves now!" she hoped in vain.

Grabbing Gandalf's hand, she pulled them out from behind the tapestry.

Severus and Regina smirked at the couple. "Not a word. If I hear a word of this, you will learn why Albus Dumbledore was scared of me."

Severus and Regina stared in shock after Minerva as she swept down the hallway. Gandalf gazed at her fondly. "Well, I will leave you two lovebirds in peace. Isn't she gorgeous when she's angry?"

"That man has a death wish."

Regina chuckled at the seriousness of his tone.

He walked her to the door. He looked hesitant as if unsure as for how to depart. Regina rolled her eyes inwardly fighting the urge to grab him by his dark robes and drag him into her rooms for a night of unbridled passion.

Severus noticed the darkening of Regina's eyes. He suddenly found it hard to breathe. He had a handful of meaningless flings, but he had never felt as attracted to anyone as he did Regina. Only Lilly had tugged at him this much.

What he felt for Lilly and Regina were two very different types of love. Love? Yes, he did love Regina. How could he not? She had become his friend and wormed her way into his heart. She both repelled and attracted him. When around her he felt the odd sensation of being torn in two. A part of him desired to run, lash out, and to avoid her altogether. The other part of him wanted to stay with her, hug her, kiss her, and bask in her presence. Could they have something together? Was it possible for two beings cut from the same tattered cloth of wretched sorrow and pain find solace, harmony in the other? Or would they end up hurting and hating each other just like those who had hurt them before? Her heart was as dark as his own.

Seeing the indecision in his eyes, Regina kissed his cheek gently and opened the door to her room. "Good night Severus."

She left him there and shut the door securely behind her. A traiteurs tear slipped down her cheek. Friendship was all they would ever have anything else was too risky ever to attempt.

She knew this from the very beginning. So why did she feel as though her dark heart were breaking?

She caught the glistening tear with the tip of her finger.

How pathetic? She was the Evil Queen who had cast an evil curse, who strikes fear into the hearts of anyone she meets. She was crying like...Snow White!

Tomorrow…. She would make the most of her time with Severus and however, they departed when the night was over wouldn't change the how much she cared for him. How much she loved him.


	16. chapter16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i could have but i really didn't want to give them a bitter ending, there is far to much of that in the world already. thank you all for Reading commenting and following this story! it meant the word to me! keep an eye out for another story with this pairing I really do adore them both, I'm not sure if I"ll write it yet. it all depends have a wonderful day!

I could have, but I didn't want to give them a bitter ending, there is far too much of that in the world already. and also the few who answered the letter thing helped out with the end as well. Thank you for reading! Thank you all for Reading commenting and following this story! It meant the world to me! Keep an eye out for another story with this pairing I do adore them both. I'm not sure if I'll write it yet. It all depends. Have a wonderful day!

The ball was in fool swing, young bodies swayed and jumped around the dance floor. Even the wounded managed to swing around on their crutches. Remus shook about with Nymphadora who currently had electric blue hair.

A dragon of fire swept above the crowd; fireworks exploded from its mouth every three minutes.

Regina laughed as she spotted her rigorous aunt with Gandalf. Her aunt's long hair flew about her as Gandalf twirled her around the dance floor. There was so much joy in the room. They were free.

"Do you want to dance?"

She grinned at him. Pulling him out to the dance floor everyone who knew the fearsome professor watched as he danced. They didn't know who to be more baffled by. Professor Snape or Professor McGonagall?

When the song came on louder and faster, Severus pulled Regina off the dance floor and lead her to the garden.

She laughed softly as the night air cooled her. "Not your type of music?"

"I don't understand how anybody can dance to that horrid music."

"Hmm, maybe you just can't dance."

Severus grabbed her hand and dragged her to a secluded clearing, before pulling her towards him. With graceful movements, he waltzed them around the cobblestones.

"What are you doing?" She laughed in surprise.

Severus smiled at her, humming beautiful dreamer while they danced.

"Well I give you this, you sure know how to waltz."

Severus chuckled. "I should. Minerva embarrassed me in front of everyone to be her demonstration my 6th year."

Regina twined her arms around her neck as he circled his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

Underneath a moonless sky, their lips met in a soft kiss. Regina tangled her fingers into his hair; his fingers dug into her back as the kiss turned passionate. She opened her mouth to his insistent tongue, moaning as their tongues battled for dominance. She felt him moving them backward, but at the moment she didn't care.

Her back collided with the stone pillar. She groaned at the loss of his lips before moaning in pleasure as he nipped at the hollow of her neck.

"Severus..." she gasped.

His fingers froze over the zipper of her dress. Two familiar, mischievous voices, reached their ears.

If Fred and George found them, Severus would never hear the end of it.

Regina kissed him long and hard, distracting him from the interrupting troublemakers. She pulled away, with a snap of her fingers a cloud of purple smoke embraced them.

The purple smoke cleared, revealing his chambers. Regina stood before him a smirk on her face. Her smirk faded as he crashed his lips against hers. She slipped her hands lower on his chest searching for the hidden clasps. He pulled back from her hungry lips, stilling her wandering hands.

"Regina we don't have to if-"

She placed her finger against his lips. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to."

Later that night they held each other, her head rested against his chest, their fingers intertwined.

"I'm leaving in in three days' time," She whispered.

He pulled her closer. "I hope you will write to me."

"Are you sure you don't wish to stay? I mean I'm sure Minerva will be happy to add you to the staff permanently. I know I would be pleased."

Regina chuckled sadly. "As much as I would like to... I don't belong here, Severus. I have a son who loves me very much, and I have my part to play. I'm still the feared Evil Queen you know."

He smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"What are we, Regina?"

"What do you mean?" She knew what he meant, but she wanted him to clarify it in his own words.

He sighed, "We are friends."

"Yes."

"We are very similar. We share similar pains. Anything further would be difficult, and Merlin knows we have had our share of fights, but I care very deeply for you and..."

Regina held her breath. "I would be willing to try. That is if you desire the same."

Regina kissed his chest. "I never thought that coming here I would make a friend, particularly a friendship as strong as the one I share with you. I grew to care for you very deeply as well, and I value our friendship. You're someone I enjoy talking to."

"I value our friendship too Regina."

"We do tend to knock heads... But I would also like to try."

He cleared his throat. "The castle will take a while to rebuild, and Minerva will have Gandalf with her... My vacation days have built up..."

Regina propped herself up on her elbow. "Oh, and what do plan to do with your free time?" A smile threatened to pull at her lips.

"Well, I've heard of this quaint little town run by a beautiful mayor."

"You have?"

"Oh yes, I hear she is fairest throughout the land."

"Do you truly want to come and stay with me?"

Severus smiled softly. "If you will have me."

Regina closed the distance and planted a tender kiss on his lips.

"I'm sure the mayor would be delighted to show you her town and," with her nail she traced a path down his lower abdomen. "Her bed."

Severus shivered, pulling her towards him he rolled them over. His lips brushed against hers. Regina felt a tingling sensation spread through her body as he deepened the kiss.

"Again?" She smiled as he trailed kisses on her jawline.

"Always."

The sun was rising by the time they settled down to sleep along with the rest of the school.

They cuddled amongst the dark sheets. Severus kissed her hair gently.

"I love you, my Evil Queen." He whispered.

She didn't know how much she longed to hear those words from. When they fell from his lips, her heart felt as if not all of it was completely black. A new space was made just for him. For her dearest friend. No matter how bumpy the road became between them, she knew they would always be friends. Hell, maybe even a friendship with Swan wouldn't be so bad.

Regina snuggled against him. "I love you my Half-blood Prince."


End file.
